The International Society of Technology Assessment in Health Care is a non-profit organization dedicated to research, education and the international exchange of information concerning the clinical and social implications of health care technologies. The Society proposes to convene its fourth annual meeting in Boston, Massachusetts on June 9, 10 and 11, 1988. The purpose of the meeting will be to advance the state of the art in medical technology assessment through the exchange of information on methods and results of assessments among countries and to help build a community of professionals devoted to technology assessment in health care. Three invited symposia will be presented, reporting the assessments of specific technologies and addressing the broader issues of the role of technology assessment in insurance coverage, medical and policy decisions and current developments in biotechnology. Ample time will be alloted for discussion so as to promote the exchange of information. Abstracts have been received from the U.S., Canada, Denmark, Brazil, Romania, Finland, the Netherlands, West Germany, Argentina, Sweden, Australia and Mexico. A presentation of the work of the Institute of Medicine Council on Health Care Technology will also be given, with special attention devoted to the interaction of the Council with other technology assessment organizations in the U.S. and abroad, particularly the National Center for Health Services Research and Health Care Technology Assessment. In addition, post-meeting site visits have been arranged at a number of institutions in the Boston area which are active in technology assessment. These visits are intended to provide further opportunity for participants from foreign countries to become familiar with U.S. assessment activities and to interact with those active in the field.